


Brotherly Support

by Tayla_Woodsman



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Always a Different Sex, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Brotherly Affection, Crushes, F/F, F/M, Female Hinata Shouyou, Gen, Karasuno, M/M, Multi, Out of Character, POV Alternating, POV First Person, POV Hinata Shouyou, POV Third Person, Shiratorizawa, Smart Hinata, You Should Have Come to Shiratorizawa, kenhina - Freeform, no beta we die like men, smart hinata shouyou, unedited, ushiten, vide
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:54:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27065998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tayla_Woodsman/pseuds/Tayla_Woodsman
Summary: Hinata loves volleyball almost as much as she loves her step-brother Satori. But when they both play the same sport, they will have to face against each other. Luckily, the two siblings are equally competitive.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kozume Kenma, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Takeda Ittetsu/Ukai Keishin, Tendou Satori/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Comments: 70
Kudos: 348
Collections: Haikyuu!!, my done reads





	1. The Start

When I was younger my family were very happy, my mom, my dad, and I. When I turned 5 that changed, my father had cheated on my mother and they split, leaving me with my heartbroken mother, never seeing my father again. My mother and I changed our last names to her maiden name, Hinata, but by the time I was seven she had fallen in love again and was married to my step father who adores me and his own son equally. My mother’s last name was changed to Tendou, and they later gave Satori and I a younger sister named Natsu. She had orange hair like my mother and I, but the same crimson eyes of the Tendou’s, we all loved each other just the same.

Satori and I hit it off right away, and quickly grew to be inseparable, when he started playing volleyball I did too, but I wasn’t very interested. Not until I saw the little giant play on TV was I interested in volleyball. Satori was ecstatic and taught me how to guess block, I was fairly decent at it, though nowhere near Satori. We did everything together from that point on, until he got into High School. He is attending Shiratorizawa, which is great for him but it’s so far away that he has to stay in the dorms. We still video chat and text everyday, but it’s not the same. I’ve met his teammates and they were all rather nice; however, his best friend Ushijima still scares the bejeezus out of me, even though he has been nothing but pleasant the few times we’ve spoken.

All throughout middle school I trained, and trained, and trained my ass off. We didn’t have a volleyball team, not a girl nor a boy. It was just me, but in my final year I finally convinced my two best friends Izumi and Koji to play with me, along with three first years. We registered and the administration decided to let us play together in the boys division even though I was a girl. In the first round we were destroyed by Kitagawa Daiichi. No matter how many amazing blocks I did or how high I jumped, there was nothing I could do about the other players on my team who had never played before. I still stole 16 points in the first set and 12 in the second just by guess blocking, their setter kept staring at me while shouting to his teammates about taking this seriously.

I’m starting my first day of Karasuno High! I’m already set to play on the boys team after bullying the vice principle with loopholes. I’m happy because I get to live out my dream, and Satori came home just to send me off! 

“Shoyo, don’t get distracted on your way there, it’s a long ride. Make sure you show those tall people what you can do! Also, make sure they know who the superior blocker is, and the better type of blocking!” Satori encouraged me before shoving me out the door, following to go to the bus stop.

“Alright! Don’t forget, my team is totally going to kick your team's ass! Say hi to Ushiwaka and Semi for me, Okay?” I waved him off before jumping onto my bike and going down the hill.

I eventually made it to the school, but I immediately went to the gym only to see the ‘King of the Court’. I watched him serve for a little while before putting on my volleyball shoes and going to say hello.

“Hi,” I said simply. His head whipped towards me and the ball dropped on his head. He glared at me for a second.

“What do you want?” he scowled. I quelled the urge to shiver at the icy glare he was sending through my body.

“You probably don’t remember me, but-” he cut me off.

“I know exactly who you are,” his glare softened just a little bit before he mumbled. “I don’t know your name though,” he admitted. I smiled and walked further into the gym, stopping to stand in front of him, holding out my hand.

“I’m Hinata Shoyo! Nice to meet you..?” I trailed off, asking for his name. He gripped my hand and muttered under his breath.

“Kageyama Tobio,” he replied. I beamed up at him and went to grab the ball he had dropped. I quickly set it over my head at him and he received it, sending it back to me. We carried on like this in silence for a few minutes when a few people came in, and Kageyama stopped the ball. Three boys approached us, a bald headed, delinquent looking boy, a brunette, and a silver headed boy with a mole and a warm smile. 

“You must be some of the first years?” The brunette inquired. 

“Yes, sir,” we replied. He waved us off.

“Don’t need to call me ‘sir’, my name is Sawamura Daichi, but you can just call me Daichi. I’m the captain this year, and this here is my vice-captain,” he patted the silver haired boy on the back.

“I’m Sugawara Koushi, but you can just call me Suga! It’s nice to have you,” he smiled. The baldie glared at us making me shrink in on myself.

“Listen up, noobs. I’m only going to say this once. I am Tanaka, your senpai-” he was cut off by a hand slapping the back of his head.

“Tanaka! What did I tell you about scaring the first years?!” Daichi demanded. Tanaka rubbed the back of his head and muttered a quick apology at us.

“This is Tanaka, he’s a second year,” Daichi explained.

“You Kageyama?” he asked. All of their attention shifted to him, I sweatdropped.

“Yeah,” the dark haired setter replied. 

“It’s nice to meet you,” he smiled.

“You’re pretty tall, aren’t you?” Suga teased. I slid to the side of them.

“First impressions are everything, Suga. You’re a third year, so you have to establish dominance!” The delinquent yelled, making a face.

“Stop it, Tanaka,” Daichi ordered. “You look stupid” he chastized, putting the second year out. 

‘Man! All they wanna talk about is Kageyama!’ I sulked. Wait a minute, is Kageyama taller than them? Wow, that’s rare, but these highschoolers are all pretty huge. I can’t believe I’m really here, this will be great! 

“Hey guys!” I greeted, only to be ignored.

“So how tall are you?” Daichi asked.

“6 feet,” Kageyama replied. The upperclassmen all let out noises of awe.

“Hey!” I yelled. They all turned to me. I blushed, I didn’t mean to yell.

“Hey! It’s you!” Tanaka yelled and pointed at me. I looked at him in confusion. “You're the shorty, who's also a girl!” he continued. The third years looked at me with recognition across their faces.

“The other applicant, Hinata Shoyo, I guess that’s you?” Daichi asked. “It’s just kinda surprising, that’s all. But, hey, you guys both chose Karasuno!” I beamed.

Looking back on our meeting a few hours later, as we sit outside the locked gym, it could have gone better. The vice principal came in to make sure they knew a girl would be on the team, only to see Kageyama trying to rile me up while Daichi yelled at him to stop. He kicked us out of the gym until we can learn to work together. Stupid Kageyama! This is the one thing I’ve dreamed of and he ruined it!  
“Listen up, we are going to challenge them to a two vs two! If we win, they have to let us in,” he pointed at me. This is a horrible idea, I thought as we made our way over to the door. Kageyama pounded on it, after a few seconds the door was answered by Daichi with a raised eyebrow.

“Yes?” he asked.

“A two on two!” Kageyama yelled. “We challenge you!” he continued. Daichi’s eyes shifted to me for a split second before a sly grin came across his face.

“Let’s make it a three on three, you get Tanaka,” he suggested. “If you win, you get on the team,” we high fived. “But if you lose,” he stared down at us. “Kageyama cannot play setter while the third years are here,” he spoke strongly. I felt said boy freeze from right next to me. 

“Osu,” we agreed.

It was later, and I was at home. I called Satori for our daily video chats. He answered and I saw Ushiwaka sitting in the background, Satori gave a huge smile.

“SHOYO!” He yelled. I gave a small smile.

“Hello, Satori,” I said meekly. His smile disappeared and he frowned, Ushiwaka sitting up to approach the computer as well.

“Shoyo, what’s wrong?” Ushiwaka asked.

“I can’t play volleyball,” I replied sadly. Satori’s next breath inhale was sharp, he understood.

“Why? What happened?” he demanded, Ushiwaka looked concerned and nodded.

“Well, I went to the volleyball gym this morning. You remember the one game I had in middle school?” I asked. Satori nodded furiously.

“The one where that one kid said something to you after the match and you came home crying? Yeah I remember.” he replied. I sniffled a little.

“Well, that kid is on the team. He kept challenging me and the captain kicked us out of the gym. He said we couldn’t join the team until we learned how to work together. Kageyama challenged the captain to a two on two, but the captain said it would be a three on three with the other first years and himself. I met the other first years, they’re 6’3! Kageyama said he wouldn’t toss to someone not essential to winning, and he told me to stay out of his way. We aren’t going to win this!” I sobbed. The other line was silent for a minute.

“We’ll help you, right Wakatoshi?” Satori asked. 

“Yeah,” I snapped my head up and looked at the two in shock.

“No, you don’t have-” I was cut off.

“My baby sister wants to play volleyball, and she’s good at it. If her idiot teammates aren’t going to help her, I will,” Satori said firmly. Ushijima nodded along. “We’ll be there tomorrow, don’t worry Sho, you’re getting on that team,” he said firmly before hanging up.

I smiled, I knew my nii-san would have my back, and his boyfriend. I love them both to death, they are so kind. I know I’m getting on that team, I have no doubt in my mind. Afterall, I have the Left Handed Canon, and that Guess Monster on my side.


	2. Training, and the Match

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tendo and Ushijima help their little sister out, and the match.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahh, sorry it's so short. To be completely honest, I'm having a little bit of writers block. I only thought of certain scenes and how they would change, I never really thought of the whole story. Please forgive the wait time between the updates.

It had been a week, and I trained with my brother and his boyfriend everyday. They both came all the way from Shiratorizawa everyday just to help me out, I feel so loved. I really need to do something to show my gratitude. 

“Shoyo, when you receive you need to move your hips. Like this,” Wakatoshi dropped into a receiving position, knees bent, he slowly moved upward as if to return the imaginary ball from where it came from. “Also, make sure your shoulders are pointed inwards, this makes it easier,” he demonstrated again. We are having Wakatoshi spike, so that I can deal with more intense balls. Satori is also spiking, so I may learn both a right, and left handed spike receive. I am doing pretty well, and I have improved a lot over the past week, but I still suck. I have a 35% success rate, which is so much better than my 15%.

“Remember, you can do this! We believe in you!” Satori threw his arms around my shoulders, Wakatoshi patting my head from behind. I pulled away from the hug after a moment and dropped into a bow.

“Thank you so much! I love you guys, and I appreciate you doing this for me!” I ran into the house, and into the kitchen. Reaching into the freezer, I pulled out two Ice Pops for them. I ran back out and gave my brother and his boyfriend the frozen treats. They looked at me in surprise, before smiling and taking the plastic-wrapped ice.

\---

We were getting warmed up for the match, Tanaka was giving us a pep talk. He had met the taller, blonde first-year, and he was not impressed.

“We are going to kick his ass!” he growled, we looked at him with similar faces of determination.

“Osu!” we replied.

The first set was going well, we were in the lead, 5-3. Kageyama finally decided to send me a set. I jumped into the air, only to swing straight into Tsukishima’s awaiting hands. He looked smugly down at my frowning face.

“That’s quite an impressive jump you have there, if only you were a foot taller, then you would be a real super star,” he jeered. I was determined, the next spike he makes, I’m blocking it straight to the floor. None of the people on the other side of the net play setter, so reading their movements should prove to be very easy. We were falling behind, the score was 10-6, in their favor.

The next time Tsukishima got to spike, it was Daichi that set the ball. He ended up having near perfect form for this set, he tried to fake us out by looking at Yamaguchi. Kageyama and Tanaka easily fell for it, going to block a ball that wouldn’t come. Meanwhile, I was already in the air, hands outstretched, the perfect kill block position. The ball ricocheted off of my awaiting hands and straight onto the floor. Tsukishima glared at me.

“That had to be luck, there was no way you read that,” he demanded. I shrugged innocently, leaving him without an answer. Tanaka gave me a high five. We had been keeping up, I was scoring points by blocking, but every spike I had was blocked. When suddenly I slammed the ball to the floor, not even a second after it had been set. 

“You idiot! Your eyes weren’t really closed, were they!?” Kageyama demanded. I flushed a little, but did not deny it. 

“Yeah, if I had my eyes open I would look at the ball!” I shouted. The stares on their faces were still incredulous.

We ended up winning the match.

\---

“So, how did your match go?” Ushijima asked from the video call, I beamed at him.

“So good! Thanks to all of your guys’ help, I made the team and we won!” I giggled, remembering Tsukishima’s disgusted expression as I forcefully shook his hand. I decided not to tell them anymore, they were going to be my opponents from here on out. Satori seemed to have the same train of thought.

“Well, I’m glad for you, Shoyo. You had better train up, you’re our opponent now. Just because you are our little sister doesn’t mean we’ll take it easy on you!” he grinned. He started humming a little, but I knew the tune. If he had been singing aloud it would have sounded like ‘baki baki ni ore~’. I rolled my eyes and decided to indulge him.

“Nani wo?” I asked dryly. He let out a barking laughter, falling out of his chair. He knocked over his laptop in the process, ending the call. I decided to head to bed, I have a lot of training to do, and a big day ahead of me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The practice match against Seijoh, and where has Oikawa seen that blocking technique from before?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the well wishes, I am no longer sick with the flu. Here is your treat for being so patient, an extra long chapter. Hope you enjoy!

It had been a week since Kageyama and I were officially accepted onto the team. We have spent every waking moment training for our upcoming match with Aoba Johsai, against Kageyama’s old teammates. Everyone was sharpening their skills and they were feeling pretty good, except for me. My stomach cramped up and I felt like I was dying, Tanaka snacking on Pocky next to me was not making me feel any better. I knew he was talking, but I was completely zoned out, too focused on not throwing up. I leaned over Tanaka to open the window, but I ended up hurling all over his pants. We had finally gotten to Aoba Johsai and were grabbing all of our equipment, I was taking some stomach soothing pills that Kiyoko gave me, all the while I was apologising profusely to Tanaka, who luckily had an extra pair of shorts to wear.

“I’m so sorry, Senpai! I didn’t mean to, I swear! I- I was just trying to open the window to get some fresh air!” I rambled on, bowing lowly. He pulled me up by my shoulder and looked at me, concern lacing his features.

“I’m not worried about that, I’m worried about you! Are you okay?” he asked. I gave a small smile and nodded slowly.

“I feel better, now that we are off the bus, at least,” I breathed out. He gave me his signature grin and slapped my back.

“Sweet, I’m glad to hear that,” he locked eyes with me. “Afterall, whether we win or lose today totally depends on you!” he joked. I froze for a moment before going up to Daichi and tapping him on the shoulder. He turned to face me before looking down at me.

“I’m going to use the restroom, I’ll find my way to the gym from there,” I whimpered at him, hobbling away quickly while holding my stomach. On my way to the restroom I ended up getting lost and ended up in front of the boys restroom. While scanning the hallway for the women’s restroom I heard approaching voices and footsteps.

“Man, those Karasuno guys sure are arrogant,” One voice said. Two tall boys wearing Aoba Johsai tracksuits rounded the corner. A boy who has his hair spiked to a tip, making him kind of look like an onion. Next to him stood a slightly shorter boy with a baby face. I recognize onion head as one of Kageyama’s teammates from last year. They stopped speaking and stared at me as I straightened up. 

“Hey, I take it you’re one of their first years? You a manager or something?” Onion Head asked me. I shot him a glare, did he not remember me?

“Yeah, I’m a first-year. We played against each other last year, so no, I’m not a manager,” I snapped at him. He smirked at me and stepped forward.

“So, how is King Kageyama? Learned any manners yet?” ah, so he wants to talk about Kageyama. Now that I think about it, no, he hasn’t. Kageyama may have changed a bit, but he’s still an asshole. I stepped closer to him and tilted my head.

“Are you kidding me? He’s so conceited! It’s like I’m a tiny peasant who is just waiting for a little bit of happiness!” I complained loudly. “Just because he’s kinda good, he thinks he’s the boss of everybody!” I yelled, smacking my hands through the air. Onion Head smirked and looked at Baby Face.

“See what I mean?” he asked smugly. Baby Face laughed a little.

“Yeah, she hates that guy!” Onion Head turned towards him fully, putting himself next to me.

“I mean, I’ll be the first to admit, he’s good at receiving, blocking, and serving,” he started. I strided over to continue his thought.

“Oh yeah, real good,” I agreed.

“And his sets are a pain in the ass/ great too!” we spoke at the same time before staring at each other in confusion. Is he not talking about the same player? Kageyama’s sets are amazing. I worked so hard just to get one, and it was totally worth it.

“Are you sure?” he asked me doubtfully. I stared up at him like he was stupid.

“Uh huh,” I nodded violently. There was an awkward silence for a moment before Onion Head spoke again.

“You’ve never had to hit one of his sets in a real game before, have you? They’re terrible! It’s literally impossible to hit one!” he complained loudly, waving his hand through the air as if batting away the idea of Kageyama’s sets being good. I don’t believe him, I saw the way Onion Head moved during the game, the way Kageyama went about it was wrong, but he was right. The spikers on that team moved too sluggishly. 

“That bad, huh?” I asked incredulously. Onion Head bored his eyes into mine and spoke, unblinking.

“He’s a selfish dictator. What’s the point of him being a setter if he can’t put the ball where anyone can hit it?! He doesn’t belong in that position,” he stated in complete confidence. I stared at him in disbelief, that’s what he thought of Kageyama? A chuckle broke the tension. I looked over to see Tanaka leaning against the wall.

“You wanna know if Kageyama’s changed since middle school? You just wait and see, Onion top,” Tanaka grinned smugly. Onion Head let out a squawk in indignation.

“What’d you say!?” he demanded but was ignored. Tanaka turned to look at me pointedly.

“Isn’t that right, Shorty?” he asked me. The other two boys turned to me and I flushed from the attention. I diverted my eyes away.

“Uhh, can one of you point me in the direction of the ladies room, please?” I asked meekly. Baby Face pointed down the hallway and then pointed right. I nodded at him in thanks before turning around, hearing Onion Head laugh. I know Tanaka is just trying to help, but he is just making me more nervous. I know that not all of the pressure is on me, but I want to make a good impression! I’ve never played before, and I want to see how my guess blocking matches up against real players.

It was the start of the second set, I’d had the scare of my life when Kageyama loomed over me like that. Thank you, Onion Head, for freaking me out for nothing. We had just done the quick for the first time against other players, and it went better than I could have ever imagined. The blockers kept following me, making it easier for Tsukishima, Daichi, Ennoshita, and Tanaka to score more points. I am having a bit of fun with Onion Head though, I’ve got such a good read on him. I have guessed most of his movements for this set, blocking most of his spikes. He’s getting so pissed off. I heard their number four call him Kindaichi, so I guess I know his name now. 

It was the end of the second set when I heard overwhelming screeches. I immediately covered my ears and looked at the offending sound. There was a group of girls, for some reason, crowding around the door. Walking in was a tall figure with fluffy brown hair. Fluff Man approached the other teams coaches, and I watched as some words were exchanged before Fluff Man went to get warmed up. The eyes of the girls following him the whole way. It wasn’t until the end of the third set Fluff Man actually came in. Kageyama didn’t take his eyes off of him the whole time, this is someone who is seriously a threat if they make Kageyama act like this. He ended up having a killer serve and I winced as I watched it bounce off of Tsukishima’s arms. He had already berated Tsukishima and I verbally about having such terrible receives, that we could only be first years. He had only been able to gain a few points with his serve before we won the match. He looked so shocked as I stared into his eyes, smacking the ball straight past him, ending the game. It was after the match and Daichi was talking to us as we headed back to the van. 

“Receives are our weakest point, currently. We’ll have to work on that,” he commented. Oikawa was leaning against the wall and spoke as we passed him.

“Spoken like a true captain. That’s surprisingly astute,” he smirked, titling his head towards us. Did he just call Daichi stupid? Tanaka seemed to have come to the same conclusion and did his-- what I like to call-- delinquent walk towards the setter. 

“Want a knuckle sandwich?” he asked threateningly as I piped in from behind him.

“Yeah!” I muttered, meekly defending my captain, who looked caught between being proud and disappointed. Oikawa waved us off with a smile.

“Ah, no need to get yourselves worked up,” he put his hands on his hips and peered around Tanaka at me. “Well, hey Short-stuff,” he waved. I hid further behind Tanaka, who bristled at the older player who was openly flirting. “That one touch and broad jump were great, you should be proud,” he grinned. I faltered for a second, the Great King thought I had a good jump? “Your blocking skills aren’t anything to sneeze at either, though I can’t recall where I’ve seen that technique before,” he commented. I smirked smugly at this, knowing exactly who I got the technique from, and their thoughts on the setter. Seijoh’s captain stared Daichi in the eyes. “Next time, we should do things full right from the start,” he stated darkly. I felt a shiver run up my spine. “You haven’t seen our real set up, but don’t worry. We’ll be working on perfecting our serves until then,” he giggled. I froze, we’ll be dealing with his serves the whole game next time we play, and I still suck at receives. 

“That combination attack is pretty effective, but you’re going to run out of steam at some point. You need to improve your receives,” he stated plainly, walking closer to the group. “After all, I’m not the only person who does power serves. The Interhigh Tournament is coming up, and I want you to make the cut. Listen carefully,” he stopped and pointed at Kageyama. “My special protege, I want to beat you fair and square, at an official game where we both play the setter,” he walked away. “If we play each other at the tournament, I look forward to seeing all your improvements. Also,” he turned back to face me directly. “Can I get Shorties number?” he smirked, watching me flush and stammer. Daichi started pushing the team forward, saving me from having to answer. I was still jabbering when we got to the bus. Kageyama turned to Daichi.

“Do not let him get to you, antagonizing people is just one of those things he likes to do. That’s probably why he asked for Hinata’s number, too,” Kageyama tried to help. Daichi chuckled.

“He’s right though, we need to improve our receives. It’s a good thing our Guardian Deity is coming back soon,” he laughed before turning to me. “Are you alright? Unbothered?” he whispered to me. I smiled and nodded to him, he sighed, visibly relieved. “I didn’t know you could block like that,” he stated. I grinned at him.

“Yeah, it’s one of the things I’m most proud of, actually. It’s also probably tied with spiking for my favorite aspect of volleyball,” I admitted. He looked shocked before ruffling my hair.It was much later and I was laughing with Ushijima and Satori.

“Oh, wait, before we go, how did your practice match with Aoba Johsai go?” Satori asked, I saw Ushijima visibly focus on what I had to say, I giggled, knowing his strange obsession with Oikawa.

“We won,” I stated simply. Satori cheered. “Oikawa was frustrated, he couldn’t figure out where he has seen my blocking technique from,” Satori and I laughed together. I sobered up, thinking about how he asked for my number just to screw with my team.

“He’s an asshole, though,” I stated calmly. Satori stopped laughing as concern and anger overtook his features. 

“What did he do?” he asked in a ‘no nonsense’ tone of voice. Ushijima looked concerned as well.

“He asked me for my number, but just to screw with my team,” I admitted. They looked angry at even the thought of him asking for my number.

“Next time I meet him, I’m blocking everything,” Satori yelled angrily. Ushijima nodded in agreement. 

“I shall spike into his face,” he stated nonchalantly. I gaped openly and tried to convince him that, no, he can’t spike directly into his face on purpose, but I felt loved. My older brothers would go to the ends of the Earth if it meant I was safe, and I love them for it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed, let me know in the comments below. Also, I have so many other ideas for stories, let me know if you want more of my crazy ideas.


	4. Nekoma Makes An Appearance!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After getting lost, Shoyo runs into Nekoma's setter, Kenma! Nekoma and Karasuno have their reunion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IT'S HERE

It had been a week since the Aoba Johsai practice match, and we were preparing for our rematch with Karasuno’s long time rival Nekoma High. Takeda brought in a temporary coach, Ukai Keishin, he is the grandson of the old Coach Ukai.   
“Alright, let’s see what you kids got!” he shouted, tossing the ball over to his friends that he brought for practice. On the other side of the net is our newly returned Ace and Libero, Asahi and Nishinoya. I crouched down, ready to receive the serve. With a shout the ball was thrown to our side of the net, Daichi crouched down low and received the ball before it hit the floor, sending it to Kageyama. I was already in the air, poised for a perfect quick attack. 

“Hinata!” Kageyama shouted, sending the spinning ball directly into my awaiting hand. Without any block or retrieval, it hit the floor with a ‘bam’. I heard many sounds of awe and amazement go around the gym. After giving Kageyama a fist bump, I turned back to my spot. The match carried on as usual, except for the teasing from Kageyama about Karasuno already having an Ace. I got tired of the older man from the other team with the blond over cut making fun of me, I honed in on his patterns and Suga’s sets with my guessing skills, and blocked every one of his spikes for that set. I heard multiple frustrated grumbles, and a few compliments to my blocking skills. Ukai’s puzzled face was an added bonus.

\-------

I was doing my before running stretches, ready to race Kageyama up Karasuno’s “heartbreak hill”. In my thirst for victory, I lost track of the rest of the team, ending up in an unfamiliar area. I looked around to see if I could find any trace of where I was and noticed a boy with dyed blonde hair and untouched roots, he was playing on his phone. I approached him to ask if he knew where we were. I stopped because I didn’t know what to say, I’d never met this boy before.

“Hey!” I shouted out. The boy jumped, startled, and I internally cringed at how awkward I am. “What’cha up to?” I laughed awkwardly, running up to him and putting my hand on my head sheepishly. 

“Well, it’s just-um-I’m lost,” he stuttered out, turning away shyly, I giggled.

“You’re lost, too?” I asked him with a smile. He turned to me and raised an eyebrow. “I was going to ask you for directions!” He gave me a tiny smile at this. 

“My friend is looking for me, so I’m going to stay here, you can stay here too so someone finds you,” I agreed and leaned against the fence, deciding to make small talk. 

“Is that a fun game?” I asked him. His fingers paused before tapping his phone screen again. 

“It’s alright,” he replied. We talked for a bit longer, exchanging names and class years. I studied him and his belongings, taking notice of the kind of shoes he has sitting on top of his sports bag.

“Those are volleyball shoes! Do you play?” I asked him excitedly. He nodded in agreement. “Do you like volleyball?” I asked him confusedly after seeing his monotone answer.

“I don’t hate it. My friend plays and he needs me, so I play too. I’m not a big fan of getting all worn out and sweaty,” he explained. I tilted my head, considering his answer for a moment before responding.

“What position do you play?” I asked curiously.

“Setter,” the older boy stated simply. 

“That’s cool, you’re a lot nicer than the setter I have. He’s really scary, like a sabre toothed tiger!” I brought up my hands in a mimicking motion of claws. Kenma gave a tiny smile in amusement before turning back to his game.

“Is your team any good?” I asked him curiously. He shrugged his shoulders and waited a minute before replying, as if considering his answer carefully.

“We used to be good, and then we were okay for a while, but now,” he turned to me with a small smirk. “I’d say it’s good,” he locked his cat-like eyes with me, and I felt a shiver involuntarily run up my spine. 

“Kenma!” An unfamiliar, deep, voice yelled. I snapped my head towards the sound to see a tall man with unruly black hair. Kenma stood up and gathered his belongings. 

“As, it’s Kuroo. I’ll see you soon, Shoyo!” He turned and waved to me before running to greet his friend, who began to berate him for wandering off. See me soon? I wonder what he means by that. I was brought out of my thoughts by the sound of Suga yelling for me.

“Hinata!” Yay, a way home!

\-----

It had been two days since my strange encounter with Kenma, and I can’t get what he said off my mind. What did he mean by he’d see me soon? I had been pondering over his words as I helped Kageyama set up the net, getting ready for our match with Nekoma. I heard him yelling at me, but I paid him no mind, too wrapped up in my own thoughts of the pudding haired boy. I thought of his tiny smile and wave to me that seemed unnatural for the boy, and yet he gave them to me. I felt my face flush, and in embarrassment I slapped my hands over my cheeks to cover it up. The loud sound reverberated throughout the gym and multiple heads turned to see what it was, causing me to redden even more. 

“What’d you do that for, Boke!?” Kageyama asked incredulously, going to squeeze my head. I dodged his hand and ran to the other side of the gym, where the windows were. We had finished setting up and were now just waiting for our practice partners. 

“Alright guys, Nekoma’s here. Let’s go greet them,” Daichi demanded, clapping to get our attention. We lined ourselves up outside, and were quickly approached by a group of boys, all clad in the same red uniform. I stiffened up, feeling my cheeks flush a bright red, after seeing Kenma and his friend Kuroo. 

“We look forward to playing with you,” Kuroo stated, stepping forward with an outstretched hand and a polite smile. Daichi returned the sentiment, clasping his hand tightly.

“And we’re looking forward to playing with you.” I paid no mind to one of their players (who looks a lot like Tanaka, lowkey) screaming something about hot and cute managers. I broke from the line, stepping forward to greet Kenma.

“Ah, Kenma, is this what you meant by ‘I’ll see you soon’?” I asked the taller, shy boy quietly. He nodded, confirming my suspicions. I felt a cold and scary aura wash over me and I peeked over Kenma’s shoulder to see the Tanaka look-alike. He was scowling, and I felt a shiver of fear rake across my whole body.

“That’s our setter, what’s your business with him?” He demanded. I backed up, gulping audibly, only to feel a chest at my back. I looked up to see a familiar bald head and felt safe, Tanaka-Senpai had my back, literally.

“And Shorty is with us, what’s your business with her?” He demanded, making a similar scary face. I saw the Tanaka look-alike falter for a moment. 

“H-her?” He asked quietly, finally taking a good look at me. I wore my hair back in a ponytail, wearing my Karasuno jacket over my uniform. He tensed up and his face flushed before running away without another word. 

“Ginger! Get your ass moving!” I heard Ukai yell, only to notice I was the only one still standing there. Shaking my head, I ran into the gym and onto the court. I turned to see some looks of confusion.

“You’re tiny, and a girl,” a taller, lanky boy, with spiky hair spoke up. I scowled at him in response.

“Don’t you mock me!” I admonished him. He smiled with his eyes closed.

“I’m not mocking you.” I looked at him in surprise.

“Really?” I asked. He nodded.

“Yup.” He stated. I looked away from him when I heard Kenma speak to me.

“Shoyo, I told you I thought we were a good team, but it’s not me that’s good. We’re all good.” He stated without looking at me. I felt myself flush at him saying my given name. God, why am I like this!?

The whistle signifying the start of the match went off with a ‘tweet’. Kenma gave a normal serve, Asahi receiving it for it to only be short. I heard Nishinoya chastise him for skipping for a month. I bolted to the side and jumped high into the air, eyes closed. I swung my hand, almost hitting nothing, when the ball suddenly appeared in my hand, smacking onto the floor. I landed softly with a cheer when I saw that the ball was in. I had full attention on me now.

“That was amazing,” Kenma said, eyes a little wide, approaching the net. “I’m shocked.” I gave him a closed eye smile and rubbed the back of my head sheepishly, grateful for the compliment. The match continued on like this for a while. I was studying Kenma, trying to get a good read on how he sets, but he has been staring at me for a while, too. When we took a time out, I walked over to Coach Ukai. 

“Coach,” I called out. He turned his head towards me. 

“What do you got, Red?” He asked me, knowing I had a read on something. 

“Kenma,” I paused, realizing that they don’t know who Kenma is, “Nekoma’s setter has been watching Kageyama and I subtly, I think he’s the main strategist on the team,” I said my thoughts, and judging by the team’s, and his, confused faces, I knew I needed to explain more. “I mean, look at them. The coaches aren’t even speaking, the whole team is just crowded around Kenma, and you can see that he is the only one talking. He’s telling them what to do next,” I explained. It was at this moment that I realized what kind of person Kenma is. He stays in the shadows, always watching, like a cat, scheming. When the time is right, he strikes. Not a second early, or a second late. He’s a gamer, a strategist, and if I want to win, I need to get a better read on him, and figure out how to shake his observations off. 

“I see what you mean. Well, there’s not much we can do about that right now, but everyone, keep a watch on what he does. Especially you, Hinata. You seem to be our number one observationalist, and your best at reading the other team. You just play to your strengths, and make sure you get some good blocks in. I have a score to settle with the old man,” he said with a devilish smirk. We nodded our heads and got back into the game. 

We were into the second set and Kenma tossed the ball high into the air, but all of the players started moving. I paused for a second to keep watch. Who would Kenma toss to at a time like this? Who is going to strike, and when. I smirked, my teammates might be fooled, but I’m not. It could only be number six from the back! I jumped in time, feeling the familiar feeling of the ball smacking into my hand perfectly, right before sinking to the floor in an inevitable kill block. I saw their libero go to get the ball, only for it to touch the floor right in front of his finger tips. I smirked and hummed under my breath, baki baki ni ore~.

After five games, and finally being allowed to spike with my eyes open, we lined up, ready to send Nekoma off. I saw Coach Ukai and Nekoma’s younger coach, Noai, trying to break each other’s hands, Daichi and Kuroo doing the same. I was talking animatedly with Lanky (whose name I now know is Inuoka), before I glided over to talk to Kenma. 

“When we talked on the road the other day, you said you really didn’t like volleyball, well how about now? Didn’t it feel nice to win?” I asked him curiously. He shrugged.

“It was the same,” he admitted. I frowned slightly, how could someone who is so good not like the sport. 

“The next time we meet, we’ll make you guys so desperate to win, and then we will win, and then you’ll be like ‘Man, that was great, I hate losing!’ and then the way you talk about the game will change!” I declared, giving him a bright smile. He looked shocked for a moment before giving me the biggest smile I’ve seen him give, causing my heart to thump rapidly in my chest. 

“I look forward to it.” We sat in silence for a moment before I handed him my phone, it opened to new contacts.

“Could I get your number so we can keep in touch?” I asked sheepishly, he nodded and typed it in, handing me it back. “Cool! I’ll text you later so you can have mine!” I threw my arms around his shoulders in a quick hug, feeling him stiffen before lightly putting his arms around my upper back. I pulled back and waved him goodbye, throwing myself onto the bus. I looked out the window to see Kenma’s back get slapped by Yamamoto, who had a huge grin on his face and was wiggling his eyebrows. Turning back in my seat I let a goofy grin stretch across my face.

“What’s that face for, dumbass?” Kageyama asked. I scowled at him in return, turning away without giving him an answer.

\----

It was much later, and I was telling Satori about my match with Nekoma, and about the new friends I made.

“His name is Kenma, and he’s really observant, like a cat!” I spoke happily. I saw Wakatoshi and Satori shoot each other a worried side glance before looking back to the screen. Satori hesitated before replying.

“You seem to really like this Kenma kid, huh?” He asked. I immediately knew what he was suggesting and flushed darkly. I stammered, which honestly just gave it away.

“I have no idea what you are talking about! Now, if you’ll excuse me, I have to get to bed. Okay, I love you, good night!” I rushed out and slammed my laptop shut before he could tease me anymore. I climbed into bed and clutched my pillow, no one needed to know.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed, and I hope you ship KenHina, because if you don't then this will be a bad story for you, my guy.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first few matches of InterHigh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter, it's mostly filler.

It had been weeks since I had seen my new friend, Kenma, but we text every day. I tell him about practice, and he tells me about the games he is playing. He seems really excited about a new game coming out. Everyday I practiced, and then called Toshi and Satori, and everyday the Interhigh tournament got closer. Practice is right about to start and I walk over to where Suga, Tanaka, and Nishinoya were sitting. 

“Hey, what are you guys up to?” I ask, kneeling next to Tanaka. He hands me a magazine.

“We’re looking at one of Japan’s top ace’s, he’s from Miyagi,” he was about to say the name, but I cut him off.

“Ushijima Wakatoshi, yeah,” Suga looked surprised, I hadn’t even looked down at the magazine in my hand.

“Yeah, how’d you know?” He asked. I shrugged, might as well tell him.

“He’s dating my older brother,” I stated simply. A chorus of surprised noises took over the small circle. Kageyama gripped my shoulders and began to shake me.

“You mean to tell me that you actually know Ushiwaka!?” He demanded. I pulled myself out of his grip and told him that it was no big deal. He went to reply but was interrupted by Daichi.

“Alright, this is the last day of practice before Interhigh, make it count!” Daichi yelled. We began to warm up. I pushed lightly on Kageyama’s back to help him stretch, and then we switched positions. We ran through spiking, receiving, setting, diving, everything we could think of. Towards the end of practice, Ukai and Takeda called us over.

“I have the block matchups right here,” Takeda said, and handed a paper to Ukai. Ukai began to explain all of the matches that we would have. I spaced out in the middle of his speech. We were actually going to play, I was actually on a team; not only that, but the starting line up! This was something I had only been able to dream of for years.

“Before you go, Kiyoko has something to say,” Takeda directed our attention to our shy manager.

“I’m not very good with words, so I did something,” she states before moving over to the ladder that leads to the overhang. Takeda went up on the ladder with a black cloth hanging over his shoulder, Kiyoko following behind. They dragged the cloth over to the edge and flipped it over. It was a simple black banner with one word written in white kanji: Fly.

“I found it when I was cleaning up, so I thought I’d wash it,” she said. Noya and Tanaka began to yell, fired up. Daichi held up his hand to stop them with a puzzled look on his face.

“I think there’s more,” we watched Kiyoko as she flushed.

“Do- do your best,” she bowed and quickly retreated down the ladder. The third and second years were frozen for a moment before, suddenly, all of them broke out in tears.

“The first match is ours!” Daichi sobbed out, throwing his fist in the air, followed swiftly by his fellow criers. Myself and the rest of the first years all exchanged equal looks of confusion.

\----------

It was the next day, we were finally at Sendai Gymnasium! I looked around in wonder as I followed the team. Daichi was leading us until he heard someone call out his name. It turns out that that was one of Daichi’s friends and teammates from middle school. They wandered off to catch up, Ukai and Takeda leading us away. 

“Our first match: Tokonami High. Let’s show these people that the Karasuno Crows can still fly!” Takeda yelled, determinedly. We all followed in his excitement. We were half way through the first set when Tanaka served the ball, I ran up and leaped into the air, eyes clenched shut. I swung my fist and felt the satisfying smack of the ball hitting my palm. I landed on the ground and felt eyes on me. I smirked, good, our strategy is coming together. 

We won the match against Tokonami, and were about to play against Date Tech, the school with the player that had no eyebrows. Kageyama and I seemed to be on the same page, both of us think that it’s good that the other schools are paying attention to me. If they are focused on me, Asahi, Tanaka, Daichi, and Tsukishima can hit unmarked.

Karasuno took the first set, the white haired middle blocker from Date Tech seemed to be following me with his eyes, no matter where the ball was. The problem was that he was just so big that even if the ball went somewhere else, he could get there in a flash. He’s not the only one who can block, though. I felt my face muscles contract as a smirk stretched across my face. I had an almost perfect strategy against their setter, he was very predictable. 

“You know, if you keep setting to the same person when you have trouble, you're going to get blocked!” I felt a sickening satisfaction as the ball that was spiked by Date Tech’s #1 slammed onto the floor in front of him. He glared down at me as I tilted my head in fake innocence. Their setter put his hands on the taller boy’s shoulders to push him away before he could say anything less than savory. I turned around to rotate, humming a familiar tune under my breath with a large, manic smile on my face. Tanaka turned to me and looked taken aback.

“You know, you can be really scary sometimes, Hinata,” he told me bluntly. I crouched and got into position, my eyes sweeping over the damp, sweat covered gym floor, and exhaled heavily.

“Good.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed! The next part is going to be Aoba Johsai, babies!

**Author's Note:**

> Ahh! Thank you so much for reading this trash! This is Anime_Bitcx 's idea from wattpad, I have consent to use it, however. Go look at The Owl & The Sun, it's very good, all credits to her. Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed.


End file.
